


Moving Day

by thatonenerdygeek



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Rating pretty much for explicit language, but barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonenerdygeek/pseuds/thatonenerdygeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone had told Rhys that 2 years after he first started working for Hyperion, he would be moving in with <em>the</em> Handsome Jack, he would be laughing for hours. Handsome Jack? His idol? And him? Moving in together? Being in an actual relationship together? Psht, yeah right. There’s no way that could happen.</p>
<p>But boy, would he have been wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little one shot just for the hell of it! Featuring old man!Jack and accidental masseuse!Rhys. 
> 
> And awkward delivery boys who don't know what the hell is going on. 
> 
> My Tumblr (come say hi!) ~ http://hancock4prez.tumblr.com/ ~

If anyone had told Rhys that 2 years after he first started working for Hyperion, he would be moving in with _the_ Handsome Jack, he would be laughing for hours. Handsome Jack? His idol? And him? Moving in together? Being in an actual relationship together? Psht, yeah right. There’s no way that could happen.

But boy, would he have been wrong. 

“Let me and the damn loader bot get your damn boxes, quit being so stubborn.”

Rhys couldn’t help but pout at the older man in front of him. But he still kneeled down anyway, fingers curling under the box marked ‘Random Cooking Shit’. He wasn’t even given the chance to try to lift it up before large hands were being tucked under his arms, pulling him up off his feet and away from the boxes in one fluid movement. A high pitched yelp was escaping his lips before he could stop it, momentary panic having set in when he was pulled off of the ground. His legs flailed, desperate to try to reach the ground beneath him. It wasn’t until he accidentally kicked his foot back into Jack’s knee that he was dropped. And not exactly gently, he might add. But judging by the pained groans from his ‘boyfriend’, he couldn’t really blame him.

Once regaining his balance, Rhys spun around to face Jack, immediately spewing out a series of apologies. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m really sorry. Y-You can’t just pick me up like that and expect me not to...I dunno...freak out?” A sheepish smile formed on Rhys’ lips, but his mismatched eyes were filled with worry as Jack continued to rub his knee with one hand.

“Noted.” Jack hissed out through gritted teeth, roughly squeezing at his knee before he started to straighten up again. That’s when he looked straight into Rhys’ eyes and placed his hands on his shoulders. “Come on, kitten. You only move in with me once. Stop being so stubborn and let me help. Look, I’ll order pizza for us afterwards if you let me help, how about that? We can even watch those...crappy reality shows you seem to like.” It seemed like it almost pained him to say the last part, his face twisted in disgust. But hey, it did catch Rhys’ attention. His eyes were wide and excited. 

“You promise?”

“I wouldn’t say something so terrible sounding if I didn’t mean it.”

Rhys was fine with that.

***

True to the deal, Rhys didn’t dare lift a finger after their whole talk. Though his fingers itched to reach out and help Jack with something, anything. Jack didn’t like to deal with the fact that he _was_ getting older and this kind of shit wasn’t going to help. Rhys caught him trying to stretch or crack his back way too many times. It also made him really think about their age difference. Not that he minded at all. He found it a bit hot and he would never admit that to anyone but Jack. Maybe not even Jack. The damn asshole would probably use it against him at some point.

Jack’s place was...huge. To say the least. Rhys was pretty sure his whole apartment - no, _old_ apartment - was the size of Jack’s bedroom. No...their bedroom. Ugh, just the thought made Rhys’ heart go nuts. Aside from Jack’s office, everything was _theirs_ now. Their kitchen, their living room, their bedroom, their bed...how in the hell did Rhys ever get this lucky? Some would argue with that though. People know _Handsome Jack_. Rhys knows _Jack_. There’s a complete difference between the two. On the outside, people saw the worst parts of Jack, the Handsome Jack parts, is what Rhys would call them. But no one ever really saw the best parts. 

No one knew that Jack cooks like he could be a professional chef. No one knew that their nighttime ritual consisted of Jack placing a kiss on every inch of Rhys’ body before completely trapping him in his arms. No one knew that the one time Rhys actually got sick, Jack had spent more time taking care of him than being in the office. No one knew these things but Rhys. Rhys got to see the side of Jack that no one else got to see. And yeah. That made him feel pretty damn lucky and special.

Once Loader Bot had left and they were mostly unpacked, Jack just faceplanted into the couch with a muffled groan. Rhys actually winced at how visibly tense he was, tearing his eyes away from the TV. With a quick glance at the time, Rhys decided he had more than enough time before the pizza arrived to at least try to help Jack out. 

“Hey.” Rhys spoke softly as he crawled over to the couch from his position on the floor in front of the TV. Jack just grunted in response, not even turning his head to look at his boyfriend. “You’re getting too old to do all of this.” He practically scolded, to which Jack offered a muffled version of ‘Fuck you, I ain’t old’. But Rhys just rolled his eyes and pushed himself up onto his feet. That didn’t last though, for he soon wedged one knee between the back of the couch and Jack’s legs, positioning himself to sit comfortably on top of the back of Jack’s thighs. 

“The hell are you doing, kid?” Jack finally lifted his head and attempted to push himself up before Rhys stopped him with a hand on the center of his back. “Just relax.” It took a moment but Jack did eventually comply, settling back into the couch with a heavy sigh. From there, Rhys just froze. Was this a bad time to mention he didn’t actually know how to give a massage? Jack was sure to either laugh or snap at him if he fucks up. But...here goes nothing.

His hands raised to splay out over Jack’s shoulders, hesitant. Eventually, he started to cautiously kneed the clothed flesh beneath his fingers, being extra careful with his cybernetic hand so he doesn’t press too hard. Rhys tensed up as soon as Jack responded to the touch with a low groan, afraid that he had already fucked up. But those broad shoulders just pressed back into Rhys’ hands, urging him to continue. And with a shy smile, he did just that.

It continued like that for a while, especially when Rhys got down to Jack’s lower back. God, he had never felt anything so tense before. That must have been where most of Jack’s pain was originating because as soon as Rhys began to work out the knots, the man beneath him let out a loud, unabashed moan. He snickered at that, and Jack just groaned and told him to shut up. 

“Where the hell did you learn this? Should make you my personal masseuse.” Jack hummed thoughtfully, feeling like complete putty beneath Rhys’ hands.

“I, uh...didn’t learn it? You’re kinda the first person I’ve ever massaged.” Jack’s head craned back to look at Rhys in surprise, but quickly collapsed back into the cushions.

“You’re a friggin’ natural, pumpkin.” The words made Rhys’ heart swell with pride, a wide smile spreading over his lips that he was glad Jack couldn’t see. Admittedly, he loved whenever his boyfriend would praise him, no matter what it was for. Hell, Jack had once praised him just for dressing up nicer for one of their first dates. And Rhys’ blush had been terribly obvious. To be praised by his idol, the man he had admired for so long...was almost surreal. No, not almost, it _was_ surreal, every single time. 

The sound of the doorbell ringing broke him out of his thoughts. It was obviously the pizza but Rhys hesitated. They hadn’t exactly ever made their relationship public. They had even tried to avoid the busier areas while moving so it was less likely for people to notice them. Answering the door would make it extremely obvious that something was going on between the two of them. It was just one person knowing but still...one was sometimes all it took. 

Sensing his hesitation, Jack picked his head up again to speak. “Go ahead and get it, kitten. I don’t mind.” Rhys was still nervous but he accepted the encouragement and carefully got off of Jack’s thighs, allowing him to stretch out and try to push himself back up into a seated position. Rhys watched in slight amusement for a second before turning around to head over to the door, grabbing the cash on the end table on the way. 

“H-Here’s your pizza...sir?” The delivery boy was clearly surprised to see Rhys answer the door instead of Jack. The guy glanced around the inside of the home hesitantly, seeming unsure whether he got the right place or not. But Rhys just held out the money impatiently, desperately wanting to skip the awkwardness and get the damn pizza already. “U-Uh...yeah, the total is...uh...” His patience quickly ran out, reaching out to shove the money into the guy’s shirt pocket, then grabbing the box of pizza and stepping back to slam the door shut. 

“That’s no way to treat delivery boys, cupcake.” Rhys nearly screamed out when Jack’s voice popped up _right_ behind him. He nearly lost his grip on the pizza before Jack grabbed his arms to steady him, cackling all the while. The amusement over Rhys’ near heart attack - though he was probably just being dramatic - made him pout. “Not funny. That was extremely awkward.”

“How about this,” Jack started, throwing one arm over Rhys’ shoulder and leading him back into the living room. “next company party we have. It’s next Saturday, Maliwan will be there, Jakobs, my point is literally anyone and everyone will be there. How about you be my date, kitten? We can make us all official to the public and shit.”

Rhys couldn’t help but duck his head shyly. That _did_ sound like a nice idea. And who was he to say no to a date with Handsome Jack himself? But as much as he really wanted their relationship to be out into public, the idea was also nerve-wracking at the same time. The whole reason why Jack never wanted to make it too obvious that they were together was because he didn’t want to put a target on Rhys’ head. And Rhys knew that was the reason why he didn’t let himself get close with anyone anymore. But they just couldn’t help themselves. Jack always told him that the minute Rhys came into his office ‘looking so cute and nervous’ a year ago, all of those rules vanished. A month later, Jack was having him over for dinner for their first date and charming the shit out of him. 

A thoughtful smile formed on Rhys’ lips at the memory. They had been intimate plenty of times before their first date, neither of them could really control themselves. And hey, who was Rhys to say no to being bent over his idol’s desk? But there was just something about being intimate with Jack after that dinner that really got to him. It was the first time he really felt like this was something that was gonna last and it wasn’t just a short fling. 

He had never been happier to be right.

“So, whaddya say?” Rhys blinked, realizing he had been so caught up in his thoughts that they were already at the couch, Jack urging him to sit down with one hand while the other tried to impatiently grab at the pizza box. With a snicker, Rhys handed over the box and fell back into the cushions. Automatically, he turned himself just enough to pull his knees up and curl himself up into Jack’s side. “Yeah. I like that idea. I don’t really have anything fancy enough for it though...seeing as you ripped off my last good dress shirt.” Rhys’ lips formed into a pout, causing Jack to snort and lean in to press a greasy kiss to the younger man’s cheek, who whined out a ‘groooooss’ and wiped at his face.

“We’ll get you some shit, babe. That’s the least of my worries. Just try to make a decent impression and don’t get too drunk. You’re a mess when you’re drunk.” Jack claimed, his mouth full of food. Rhys squinted at him and brought one hand up to cover Jack’s mouth for a moment. “I’m gonna puke next time you talk with your mouth full.” He felt Jack grin from behind his palm but the older man ultimately decided not to turn his stomach too much more. So, they continued to eat in silence, Rhys’ focus back on the TV while Jack toyed with his hair using his non-grease covered hand. Eventually, Rhys’ head tilted, favoring to rest over his boyfriend’s shoulder with a content sound. 

His eyes began to stray from the bright light of the TV screen, gazing around the rest of the surrounding area in awe again. It was really... _theirs_. And Rhys couldn’t even begin to explain how happy that made him. It was just Jack and Rhys now. 

And that’s the way it felt like it was supposed to be.


End file.
